Seme And Uke
by Ai Chan Phantomhive
Summary: naruto sangat membenci seseorang dengan Marga 'UCHIHA'  yakni uchiha sasuke ketua kelas 9b...  karena menurutnya Sasuke adalah orang yang paliiiing menyebalkan seantero jagat
1. Chapter 1

_SEME 'n UKE_

(part 1)

Fanfict ini mengandung unsur OOC, Gaje, abal, Romance?

Terlepas dari seting Ninja

Don't Like Don't Read and Don't Flame(buat orang yang gak suka)

So, if you 'yaoi' read

(Kore~Kore~~)

Normal POV

DUK DUK DUK

"Naru...cepet bangun,nanti telat lho!"ucap wanita 'cantik' berambut merah yang tak lain adalah kaasan Naruto

"Un~~~~g,bentar lagi kaaaa...san!'balasnya dengan nada supeeeeeeeeer duupeeeeer megateeeeeeeer gigateeeeeeeeer malas

"Haah..." Naruto menghela nafas dengan berat karena tidurnya diganggu sang kaasan yang tidak bertanggung jawab *PLAK*

Anak cowok yang kalo udah tidur susah di bangunin ini lengkapnya adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina,ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto dia berumur 17 tahun,ciri-cirinya dia bertubuh mungil(padahal dia laki-laki,lho!)bermata safir, wajah imut,manis ,dan berkulit tan.

BRAK...GUBRAK...KLONTANG...

" Ittai..."ujarku sambil meringis menahan sakit

"naru~chan...kamu gak apa-apa kan?"tanya kaasan cemas

"Yup,naru gak kenapa-napa kok...ttebayo!"ucapku dengan semangat

(skip time)

"Ittekimasu~~~" ucapku saat akan pergi ke sekolah.

"Ittera~~" jawab mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di sekolah...

"humph...padahal tadi aku masih ngantuk B.G.T."keluh ku dengan nada lirih

"lo napa dobe? "tanya cowok berambut pantat ayam,bermata onyx,bertubuh tinggi,tampan,dan tak lupa dia itu dingin(sedingin kulkas)dan killer,yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke *Chidori!*

Gue pun menoleh dan TAA~DA si teme udah nangkring di deket gue,sebelnya lagi dia ngedeketin wajahnya ke muka gue, makin 'n makin deket.

"Bodo amat yang jelas bukan urusan lo!"ucap gue dengan nada ketus dan sinis sambil memalingkan muka.

"lo napa sih,dobe?"tanyanya sekali lagi.

"bukan U.R.U.S.A.N lo,tahu!"balas gue sembari meninggalkan dia yang hanya bisa terdiam dan merana(lebay mode=on)

Gue berlari menuju kelas,dalam pikiran gue terlintas si Oon teme..., "Arrrrrghh! ngapain juga gue mikirin si teme, gak penting!"marah gue sambil gerutu panjang lebar.

Gue adalah ketua kelas dari 1-A, dan si teme itu ketua kelas dari 1-B. Gue ama dia udah bermusuhan dari SMP, coz dia anak cowok paling nyebelin sejagat raya(ampe segitunya?),pas gue ada di mulut pintu,gue di cegat oleh anak-anak gank gue a.k.a Gaara,Lee,Kiba,Neji,and Shikamaru,spontan aja gue kaget.

"Oi!Lo pada napa sih nyegat gue di pintu masuk?"tanya gue ketus,

"harusnya kita yang nanya elo,mang lo napa,ada masalah ma si ketua 'Taka' itu lagi ya?"tanya Gaara,yang punya tato 'AI' ngejeblag besar di jidatnya dan tak lupa dia itu 'uke'nya si Neji.

"lo gak usah nyebutin nama si teme itu lagi, mual gue ngedengernya,ngerti!"balas gue dengan sangar dan melengos meninggalkan mereka yang pastinya pada cengok gitu...

"Ck...Mendokusei" jawab si rambut kucir nanas sekenanya

(skip time)

Istirahat siang di kantin sekolah...

"kau ingin pesan apa,nar?"tanya cowok beralis tebal dan bermata seperti telur mata sapi,dia adalah sahabat sekaligus tempat curhat gue,Lee.

"Mmm,gue ramen kuah miso plus jus jeruk!"jawab gue acuh tak acuh

Lee adalah seseorang yang tak punya seme,karena doi tuh lagi ngincer Sakura-san anak kelas 1-C (ada juga yang normal?)

BRAK...tiba-tiba ada yang menggebrak meja kantin,and refleks gue njotos tuh orang dan gak taunya yang gue jotos itu kakak kelas gue, Sasori senpai.

'OMG!mampus gue...'batin gue dalam hati.

"lo tuh ya!baru kouhai aja udah berani njotos wajah tampan gue(narsiiiiis!)"

"Gomen ne...a...aku..."jawab gue terbata-bata

"Hmmm~~~kalo dipikir-pikir lo tu manis juga ya? Gue jadi suka sama elo" jawab tuh kakak kelas sial sambil tersenyum licik(dasar setan)

"A...apa?"

" Gue bilang..."sebelum dia ngelanjutin kata-katanya,gue udah keburu lari tunggang langgang gara-gara gue takut di apa-apain ama senpai mesum gue itu

' Tuh kakak kelas udah gak waras kali ya!' pikir gue dalam hati

Pas gue melintasi koridor anak-anak kelas XI,sejenak gue ngeliat si teme lagi ngobrol sama sang Oniisan tersayang. Gue pun berhenti melangkah,karena gue penasaran sama apa yang di bicarakan. Gue berjalan mengendap-endap(takut ketahuan)dan melihat mereka asyik bercakap-cakap.

" Ternyata gue baru tahu sisi baik hatinya si teme..."gumam gue.

TENG NENG NENG...

Bel pun berbunyi,gue bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas,karena sekarang tuh pelajaran dari Sennin mesum a.k.a Jiraiya sensei(author paling gak suka ma tuh orang)*PLAK*. Kalo gue sampe telat masuk kelas bisa-bisa gue di suruh bersihin WC yang paling jorok seantero sekolah,coz si sennin mesum itu gak ada ampun dalam soal menghukum anak didik(huahahahahahahaha...)

" selamet,masih keburu...selamet...selamet!"gue bersorak sorai ria.

" dari mana aja kau, nar?"

" eh,elo kib...gue abis lari 100 m buat nyampe ni kelas."

"eh...memang ada lomba lari 100 m,ya!Ough! Seishun dakara!"celetuk Lee dengan semangat

" bukan lomba lari 100 m,dasar TELMI!" gue mulai mengeluarkan suara 'indah' gue.

" Ne~~nanda kore?"tanyanya heran.

" maksud gue... gue tuh lari terbirit-birit buat nyampe ke kelas ini, DODOL!"

" ho...hountou gomenn nasai..."

" ck...gak apa-apa..."

(skip time)

Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk gue pulang ke rumah tercinta. Di sepanjang jalan gue hanya bernyanyi kecil untuk mengusir kepenatan yang datang.

_Haba__taitara modore nai to itte  
mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora..._

Ringtone lagu 'blue bird' menyadarkan gue dari nyanyian kecil gue,buru-buru gue angkat handphone Samsung Corby milik gue untuk mengetahui siapa yang nelpon gue...

" moshi-moshi...!"

" moshi-moshi,naru..."suara yang berat menyapa gue.

Astaga! Ini kan suara tousan kenapa beliau nelpon disaat kayak gini sih, apa ada bad news ya? " tou...tousan,ogenki desuka?"balas gue dengan gelagapan.

" Sekarang naru da di mana?"tanyanya kemudian.

" na...naru ada di jalan,mau pulang kok lagian,ha...haha..."gue ngejawab lagi dengan tergagap-gagap(emang Aziz gagap apa?)

" Oh...ya udah cepetan,ya. Soalnya ada tamu yang nungguin kamu!"sambung beliau lagi

" Ehhhhh?ada tamu?siapa?"gue bertanya-tanya

(skip time)

" tadaima~~~"suara gue menyadarkan kaa-san dan tou-san,spontan aja mereka langsung nyambut gue dengan hangat.

" irrashaimase~~~naru-chan...gieh cepet ganti baju udah ditunggin tuh!"perintah kaa-san

" iya...iya,naru mandi~~~huh!"gerundeng gue panjang lebar

Gue naik ke kamar gue,langsung aja gue buka kamar yang bernuansa oranye dan melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat di badan gue terkecuali boxer kesayangan gue(hehehehe...),lalu gue melakukan ritual mandi gue yang berlangsung selama 1/2 jam itu. Setelah selesai melakukan ritual mandi,gue bergegas turun ke ruang tamu.

" huh!siapa sih tamunya sampe sebegitu pentingnya apa,gue pun tak di pedulikan!" omel gue sambil mencak-mencak.

" yo...dobe!"

'Sepertinya gue kenal suara ini,apa jangan-jangan suara si 'pantat ayam'... gue harap itu bukan dia, coz gue enek harus ngeliat muka dia lagi!' batin gue kesal.

Gue pun membalikkan badan dan melihat ke arah orang yang memanggil gue dan TA~RAAAA, yang manggil gue itu ternyata si teme. Oh... Kami-Sama!mimpi buruk gue terjadi, oh nooooooo!

" konnichiwa, dobe!" sapanya dengan wajah super _stoic_ yang bikin badan,tulang,serta sendi-sendi gue jadi mati rasa.

Gue pun membalikkan badan dengan amat sangat terpaksa dan balik menyapanya...

" Ne~konnichiwa teme!" jawab gue dengan menyunggingkan senyum keterpaksaan.

" lo,mau kemana?"

" cari angin dulu,tem!"

Secepat kilat gue berlari dari tuh anak mesum, soalnya gue takut 'diapa-apain' oleh si teme. Akhirnya gue nyampe di tempat 'rahasia' milik gue seorang,tepatnya di belakang gedung sekolah,di sinilah tempat gue biasa menyendiri dan merenung. Karena lelah dan penat gue pun duduk di atas rumput yang hijau dan masih sedikit basah,semilir angin menerpa wajah gue,membuat gue ngantuk,dan...zZZ(assleep)

(Sasuke POV)

" si dobe napa,sih?ditanya jawabnya ketus mulu!"omelnya sambil setengah berlari mencari si dobe.

Saat sampai di belakang gedung sekolah, gue lihat si oon kubik lagi tertidur dengan senyum malaikat yang menghiasi wajah 'pretty'nya itu~

'OMG!kawaii~~bangeeeeet!'batinnya, tanpa sadar wajah gue merona seketika.

Naruto memang imut nan manis apalagi waktu lagi tidur,jadi wajar kan kalo gue jadi suka sama dia...

( End Sasuke's POV)

Pemilik mata safir itu akhirnya terbangun dan tatapannya tertuju pada pemilik mata onyx yang ada di depannya itu...

" Ung~~~ te..teme?"

" Hn"

" a..apa, te... TEMEEEEEE! Ngapain lo di sini?"tanyanya setengah berteriak.

" Oi! Lo jangan teriak gitu dong, dasar toa tuh mulut!"bentak si 'pantat ayam'.

" Lagian...na...napa...e...elo...ada di sini?" tanya gue pura-pura bingung bin beloon *disambit pake kusanagi plus rasengan*

" Ya... gue nyariin lo lah, mank mo apa lagi?" jawab si Sasukebe dengan wajah _stoic_-nya itu.

" Cih!pulang aja sana, gue ga' butuh perhatian dari lo!" bentak gue secara blak-blakan gitu

" OK! Gue pulang..." dia menjawab dengan santai.

(skip time)

" tadai~ma..." suara gue terdengar menggema di seluruh bagian dalam rumah...

DRAP DRAP DRAP! Suara langkah kaki menyeruak dari ruang tamu dan menuju ke arah Naruto, dan orang yang tengah berlari itu adalah kaasan dan tousan-nya Naruto.

" NARU~~~~CHAN!" ucap kaasan seraya berlari ke arah gue.

"K...KA...KAASAN!"pekik gue dengan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, pasalnya kaasan gue jatuh terguling saat hendak memeluk gue(Naru: ka...kaasan ttebayo...ne? Author: rasain lo! Naru: dasar author bejad,i...itu...kan kaasan-nya Naruuuu... Author: ya...maaf ya, Nar!)

_Back to the story again!_

Setelah gue sukses mengobati luka kaasan, gue langsung bergegas masuk ke kamar oranye-gue.

KREEEK!

Pintu kamar gue terbuka lebar membiarkan semilir angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang menyapa gue, desain kamar gue yang minimalis dan bernuansa oranye dengan hiasan dinding nan mewah serta ukuran tempat tidur King-size plus jendela kamar berukuran 2mx3m membuat kamar gue terkesan sangat mewah.

Gue menghempaskan tubuh gue ke kasur empuk nan mewah ini,seraya menikmati alunan musik dari 'Ikimonogakari' and 'Black Eyed Peas' yang gue setel di vcd berwarna oranye bergaris hitam kesayangan gue.

"Naru~~chan...ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap!" perintah kaasan dari bawah.

" Iya, kaasan bentar lagi!" jawab gue sekenanya(sebenernya sih Naruto gak mau **makan**!)

Gue berjalan menuruni anak tangga,yang pegangannya terbuat dari emas 45 karat dan tiangnya bertahtakan berlian dan aquamarine(wuiiiih...mewah bangedtttt~~)

Saat sampai di meja makan, gue langsung memperhatikan masakan yang dibuat kaasan...

" Hmm...ada yakiniku,takoyaki,tamagoyaki,onigiri,dango,...NASI GORENG AYAM!" pekik gue dengan senang di akhir.(Naruto: mank ada ya,nasi goreng di Jepang? Author: gak ada sih! Naruto: terus napa di sini ada nasi goreng? Author: he...hehe...penyegaran Nar!~)

" Ee~~~ kaasan kan pengen Naru selalu makan masakan kaasan~~~"ucap kaasan dengan malu-malu

" Osh! Naru pasti bakalan makan apa yang kaasan masak!"

" Arigatoo~~ne!"

**-BAKA-BAKA—**

Pagi ini gue berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki,maklum supir gue Pak Kakuzu lagi nganterin kaasan dan tousan ke bandara soalnya ada urusan bisnis dengan perusahaan Iwagakure corpooration. Yah...jadilah gue berjalan kaki ria dari rumah sampe sekolah.

Pas nyampe di gerbang sekolah gue ngeliat murid cewe lagi bergerombol mengerubungi idola sekolah, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Sasukebe 'pantat ayam'. Gue udah gak kaget lagi soalnya ini udah jadi sarapan pagi gue, gue pun melengos pergi meninggalkan kerumunan cewek dari USFC(Uchiha Sasuke Fans Club) dan berlari menuju kelas 1-A.

" Ohayo~~ semua!" teriak gue kepada seluruh penghuni kelas yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa sebuah tangan yang dingin menyentuh pundak gue, spontan gue balikin badan...

" Ohayo juga, Naru-chan!"sapa si pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah Gaara,dan tentu aja dengan 'seme'nya Neji.

" Oi!jangan bikin gue jantungan donk!" bentak gue kesal plus kaget 100%

" Gomenn ne, aku gak sengaja..." jawab Gaara dengan wajah sedih yang membuat si Neji memberikan Death glare-nya ke gue(dasar si Neji menirukan si 'rambut bebek pantat ayam')

" Y...ya...ga apa-apa sih~~" balas gue dengan sweatdrop yang berlebihan

(skip time)

Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran dari Tsunade sensei, beliau mengajar tentang Biology dan Kimia, tapi hari ini kelas gue kebagian mata pelajaran Biology(ini adalah mata pelajaran yang disukai Author~~)

" KM!"ucapnya dengan suara yang menggelegar.

" Iya, sensei!"jawab gue seraya berdiri dari kursi

" Saya punya tugas untuk kamu!"

"..."

" Cepat kamu ambil peraga alat gerak pada manusia di Laboratorium...SEKARANG!" ucapnya dengan sentakan yang hebat di akhir kalimat...

Gue berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi,dan menuju ke ruang Laboratorium

(skip time)

" Haaah..." gue mengeluarkan desahan nafas panjang dan berat yang berarti aku benar-benar kesal!

GRATAAKK!

Tiba-tiba ada suara bangku jatuh di belakang gue. Gue pun mandi dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mungil gue ini. Saat gue membalikkan badan jantung gue mau copot dari penyangganya setelah tahu asal sumber suara itu dari...

" TE...TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!NGAPAIN LO DISINI,NGERUSAK SUASANA TAHU!"bentak gue tepat di gendang telinganya itu~

Si empunya masalah tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, tapi dia ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

" HOI, TEME LO DENGER GAK SIH?" pekik gue tepat di telinganya yang gue yakini dapat membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur pulas selama 1 tahun (wuiiiiih lama amat!)

Sasuke tetap terdiam dan hal ini sukses membuat Naruto panik, takut setengah mati kalau-kalau gendang telinga Sasuke beneran rusak akibat teriakannya tadi.

" Sas...l...lo ga apa-apa kan?" tanya gue seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, namun tetap saja si Sasukebe tidak bergeming, bahkan mengeluarkan suara pun tidak...

(skip time)

Gue berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tampak sunyi, tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Berat banget rasanya kaki ini melangkah, menyusuri setiap sudut sekolah ditambah dengan adanya Sasuke yang pingsan di bahu gue, dengan ini lengkaplah penderitaan gue.

TAP TAP TAP...

Gue merasakan suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekati tempat gue berdiri, dari auranya gue udah bisa menebak suara langkah kaki siapa yang bisa menyamai langkah kaki

Tsunade sensei yang pastinya sedang marah besar [HIIIIIYYYYY!]

" UZUMAKI NARUTO!DARI MANA SAJA KAMU, HAH?" bentaknya dengan nada supeeeeer kencang sampai lebih dari 4 oktaf di bagian akhir...

" E...ee...a...anu...ta...tadi..." jawabku dengan suara terbata-bata

" Anu? Anu, apa? Mau cari alasan lagi?" tanyanya penuh kecurigaan

" Bu...bukan, jadi saya terlambat dikarenakan saya harus membopong Uchiha-san yang pingsan ini, Sensei!" jawabku meyakinkan

" Yah...ya sudah, kali ini saya maafkan kamu, tapi lain kali saya akan memotongmu menjadi sepuluh bagian, PAHAMM!"

" Ee~~saya mengerti..."

(Skip time)

" Hah~~~ bawa-bawa si Teme ini rasanya aku... SEPERTI DITIKAM 10.000 PEDANG KUSANAGI!" hardikku pada orang yang tengah ku bopong ini

Akhirnya sampailah gue di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Gue pun mengetuk pintu rumah yang terbuat dari pohon pinus dan gagang pintunya di lapisi dengan cat warna cokelat tua yang terkesan klasik.

" Kemana sih, orangnya, pada mati apa?" rutukku

KRIEET—

Suara derit pintu kayu terbuka, gue terkesiap dan segera membalikkan badan, samar terlihat siluet orang yang kukenal menyeruak dari balik pintu kayu.

" Hah~? Naruto, nani yo?" tanya seseorang bermata onyx, jangkung,berambut hitam panjang dan dikucir ke belakang. Dia adalah Nii-chan Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

" A...ano...Itachi nii, Sasukebe pingsan nih~~" jawab gue dengan cemas seraya menunjuk orang yang tengah bersandar di bahuku ini

" NANIIIIIIIII? My sweet Otouto pingsan" teriaknya histeris

" He-eh-" jawab gue dengan menundukkan wajah sedalam-dalamnya

" Sekarang bawa dia masuk ke dalam" perintahnya

Gue pun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

**TBC—**

Gimana fict-nya, rame gak, low gak jangan di flame yawh? *di gebukin rame-rame*

Sorry low Aiko bikin fict yang gaje kayak gini, coz...ya gitu deh, lagi gak ada ide~~

Review ya~~

Minna-sama!

OMAKE—

Aiko: hah~~ akhirnya selesai juga bikin fict yang gaje ini...

Sasuke: apanya yang gaje? Ni fanfict udah bagus kok! *menyeringai licik*

Mas Kishi: Bagus pala lo peang! Di komik gue, lo sama si Naru-chan kan gak pacaran, napa di sini akhirnya pacaran?

Sasuke: takdir kali,ya. Mungkin gue dah jodoh sama Naru-chan~~

Naruto: Yucky! Najis tralala gue jadian sama elo, amit-amit deh! *Bergidik*

Aiko: Udah dong! Yang penting ni fict dah jadi...

Mas Kishi: Tapi tetap saja gue GAK SETUJU, NGERTI LO!

Aiko: Huwaaaaa~~~~Itachi-kuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn!tolong Aiiiiiiiii~

Itachi: Lo apain cewek gue, hah? Dasar,author komik gelo! *njitak pale Mas Kishi*

Naruto: U...udah-udah...nanti pada gak jadi nge-review,lho!

Itachi: Sorry, gue keasyikan njitak tuh pale author komik aneh *Aiko dibakar hidup-hidup!*

Naru&Sasu: So, tolong di riphiu, ya!

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

_SEME 'n UKE_

(part 2)

Hai~~~ketemu lagi with me...Aiko~chan yang paling manis *Di sambit pake kusanagi+shamehada*

Sekarang fict saya udah masuk part 2

So, saya harap dukungannya, ya!

Don't Like

Don't Read

Don't Flame

If, you 'yaoi'...read this fict!

Okay XD

**Author**: Ai chan Phantomhive!

**Pairing**: Sasodei,Sasunaru,ItaKo

**Disclaimer**: Yang jelas Naruto ntu punya Akang Kishi,dan selamanya tak kan jadi milik saya X(

**Summary:** "Horeeeeee~~~~!Imouto gue bakalan dateng" seru gue dengan wajah berseri-seri bak iklan produk sabun kecantikan pembersih wajah

**Rate**: T!HARUS!Wajib!

( Normal's POV )

" Wah...sekarang gimana keadaan si Teme 'jahanam' itu,ya? Apa mungkin dia beneran budeg? Tauk ah, gelap!" (sekarang gak gelap kali,Nar!)

" Naru~~~~~~chan,ayo turun sarapan udah siaaaaap~~"perintah kaa-san dari bawah

" Oui Kaa-san bentar lagi, Naru turun kok!" jawab gue dengan malasssss

Gue pun menuruni anak tangga, dan duduk di meja makan...

" Naru~~tou-san dan kaa-san akan pergi selama sebulan..." suara berat tou-san memecah keheningan

" EHHHH?MAU KE MANA, KOK NARU GAK DI AJAK SIH?" tanya gue setengah berteriak

" ...Biasa, ada urusan bisnis di Otogakure, jadi Naru~~~udah tou-san titipkan ke Sa~su~koi~, Naru~chan jadi anak baik,ya?" bujuk tou-san seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang kurasa shock berat akibat teriakan gue tadi

" Ta...tapiiiiiiiii~~~~"ucapku memelas

" Gomenn ne..."

" ... "

(skip time)

Aku berjalan dengan lunglai ke kelas hal ini disebabkan oleh kejadian pas di meja makan tadi pagi...

" Huh! masa' aku harus dijaga oleh si sarap Teme...gak mungkin dan gak akan pernah!" rutuk gue pada nasib gue yang sial ini

" OH~~jadi itu masalah mu,Naruto!"Tanya seseorang di belakang gue

Saat gue membalikkan badan,ternyata yang bertanya tadi adalah Sakura-chan

" Sakura...nani yo?" tanya gue

" Lo tadi teriak-teriak merutuk nasib lo yang sial gara-gara lo harus dijaga oleh musuh bebuyutanmu,kan?" balas Sakura to the point.

" Ya...gitu deh~~"

" Gieh, sana masuk ke kelas!" perintah Sakura tepat kepada gue

Gue pun berjalan dengan malas ke kelas yang mulai penuh sesak dengan suara riuh rendah murid sekelas...

" NA~RUU~TOOOOOOOOO~... aku kangen bengeeeeeet~~~~~~~~" teriak dua orang di depan gue

" Ga...Gaara, Ki...Kiba, gue juga kangen ama lo semua!" balas gue dengan muka yang sumringah

" Tumben, lo sumringah pas ketemu sama kita-kita, biasanya kan bawaan lo kusut terus!" celetuk si Neji

" Iya~~Huuuahhh~~lo aneh tau'. Mendokusei~~" si kucir nanas menambahkan.

" Coz, kemarin gue dapet **BIG TROUBLE**!" (Sodara-sodara kalian pasti pada tau' kan arti kata yang di garis bawahi itu?)

" Emang, **BIG TROUBLE**-lo apa, sech?"

"..."

(skip time)

" HUAPAAAAAAA, LO HARUS DI JAGA OLEH SI 'KILLER' ITU?" teriak si Kiba n' Gaara tepat di telinga gue, yang 100% gue yakini bisa buat gendang telinga dan rumah siput gue protes dan berdemo...(demo pembagian zakat ama BLT-ya, Nar?)

" Haaah~~~ begitulah, _by the way_, ke kantin yuk!" ajak gue ke semua sohib gue

" Okaaaay~~" teriak semuanya serempak.

**KHS at. 13.45 p.m**

_SHA LA LA itsuka kitto boku wa te ni surun da_

_Hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete ike_

_Aitaku naru no "shoudou" nakitaku naru no "juunjou"__... _(ringtone khusus buat panggilan tak di kenal)

" Moshi-moshi..." sapa gue ramah.

" Yo! Dobe-chan lagi di mane lo?" balas seseorang di seberang sana.

'Kayaknya gue kenal suara nih orang, apa jangan-jangan...' batin gue yang udah parno duluan.

"Mōshiwake arimasen, dare to watashi wa hanashi o?" tanyaku pada suara di seberang

"Hn ... Watashi wa sasuke!" jawab sang empunya suara

" Ne~ Sasu-Teme, lo kagak Masuk sekolah, nih?" tanya gue memberikan penekanan pada kata Masuk sekolah

" Hn"

" Hello~~ jangan-jangan lo udah dikirim ke neraka jahanam,ya?" tanya gue menghina.

" Pelajaran,udah selesai kan?jadi cepat pulang!" perintah Sasuke

" Terserah lo aja!"

(Sesampainya di rumah...)

" Tadaima~" ucapku malas

" Oh~Okaeri! Dobe-ku yang manis" balas si pantat ayam dari dalam rumah atau lebih tepatnya ruang keluarga.

" Lo, tunggu di sana, gue mau mandi— dan lo jangan ngin...hmmph"perkataan gue terhenti ketika gue merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibir mungil gue,menjilatnya,melumat, dan entah sejak kapan lidah si Sasuke menyelusup ke dalam bibir gue, dan menyapu seluruh sudut rongga mulut gue.

" Sash...ngh...akh~~ hen...ti...kan...uung...ngh" desahku

" Kalau,aku tidak mau?" tanyanya mengoda

" Kalo gue bilang berhenti, ya berhenti,** NGERTI LO!**" bentak gue di telinga cowok mesum itu

" Oui, Dobe-chan, aku stop!" jawabnya dengan nada lumayan ikhlas

**-KEDIAMAN KELUARGA NAMIKAZE(at. 08:30 p.m)—**

" Hoi, Teme, gue kira lo bakalan nolak mentah-mentah, kalo di suruh jagain gue, eh...ternyata enggak!" tanya gue di sela-sela kami makan

" Hn"

" LO JANGAN CUMA JAWAB DENGAN 'HN' MU ITU!" teriak gue frustrasi

" Gue mau jagain lo karena lo itu menarik di mata gue, Cuma itu!" jawabnya dengan santai

" UDAH GUE MAU MASUK KAMAR, GUE GAK NAFSU MAKAN!"teriak gue seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang pastinya cengok itu

Naruto POV—

" Si Sasukebe kok jadi aneh, pas di meja makan_/...gue mau jagain lo karena lo menarik di mata gue.../_UGH, kenapa gue jadi kepikiran kata-kata si Teme?" teriak gue frustrasi sambil menutupi wajah gue dengan bantal bermotif 'Kyubi' kesayangan gue.

_Apa mungkin gue...suka sama si Teme..._

_Tapi, DIA ITU MUSUH BEBUYUTAN GUE!jadi gak mungkin gue bakalan suka sama dia!_

" Haaaaaaah~~~~~~aku jadi malas melakukan kegiatan"

**-KEDIAMAN KELUARGA NAMIKAZE at 06.30 a.m—**

" Hoi!pemalas bangun!udah numpang di rumah orang, malas lagi!WOI, LO DENGER KAGAK SIH, GUE BILANG BANGUN LO!" bentak gue kepada objek yang tengah tertidur itu( sodara-sodara pasti tau kan?siapa objek itu?*di bakar hidup-hidup*)

" gue udah pakai baju, jadi tidur dikit ga' apa-apa, kan?"

" Terserah lo aja, yang jelas lo bakalan gue tinggalin! _See ya_!" ucap gue sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasukebe

"Eits!tunggu dulu!"

(skip time)

Gue membaca SMS masuk yang ternyata dari my lovely,...sweety,...Imouto, dan berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan...

"Horeeeeee~~~~!Imouto gue bakalan dateng" seru gue dengan wajah berseri-seri bak iklan produk sabun kecantikan pembersih wajah

"Hahhh? Lo punya Imouto...gue gak percaya!" protes Kiba tak percaya *di lempar pake sendal jepit*

"Terserah lo aja,yang penting besok lo semua bakalan kaget!"seru Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar...

(skip time again)

" Tadaima~~~"seru seseorang di balik pintu,suaranya begitu familiar di telingaku, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung tancap gas mendekati pintu

"Oooo...Okaeri~~"jawabku sumringah,dan ternyata orang itu adalah Aiko Namikaze,...Imouto-ku yang imuuuuut nan cantik...hehehe...:p

" Ah...Oniichan!Ogenki desuka?"tanyanya

" Ah~~Aku baik-baik saja!" jawabku sekalian mempersilahkan dia masuk

**-KEDIAMAN KELUARGA NAMIKAZE at 07.00 p.m—**

"Niichan,mulai besok aku bakalan sekolah di tempat niichan, dan kita sekelas,lho!"ucapnya membuka pembicaraan

"Waaaaa~~~~~~~~bagus dong!"

Sementara gue,gue ngerasa di kacangin,...sejenak kalo di lihat-lihat mereka itu kayak kembar tapi yang membedakan hanya matanya saja, kalau Naruto bermata sapphiere sedangkan adiknya bermata merah rubi...Oh...iya satu lagi,yakni kulitnya,adiknya berkulit seputih susu,sedangkan kakaknya berkulit tan...(Sasuke heart voice)

"Hey!kalian itu kembar,ya?"tanyaku

"Lho?kenapa Sasuke-san bisa tahu,kalau kami kembar!"tanyanya menginterogasi

"Hanya kebetulan!"sergahku cepat, 'Ternyata benar,mereka itu kembar!' batinku

(skip time)

" Hajimemashite...watashi no namae wa Namikaze Aiko desu,yorishiku!atashi adalah Imouto dari Namikaze Naruto-san!" sapa seorang gadis yang bernama Aiko Namikaze, dia memiliki rambut blonde yang sama persis dengan Naruto tapi lebih panjang dan sedikit bergelombang,matanya berwarna merah rubi,berkulit putih susu,langsing,dan memiliki tinggi sekitar 163 cm(berbeda 14 cm dengan Naruto),dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze. Saat perkenalan banyak siswa cowok yang pingsan dan banyak siswi cewek yang merasa iri termasuk Ino dan Ten Ten.

"Kakashi-sensei,bangku saya di mana?"

"Oh...disebelah Naruto!

" Hontou ni,Arigatoo!"jawabku sambil berjalan Mendekati bangku sang Oniichan

**TBC—**

Yoooo~~~Aiko kembali!*di rajam berjamaah*

Sorry low apdet nya lamaaaaaaaaaa,selama naik angkot mogok

Di chap depan bakalan ada Dei-niichan yang jadi sepupu Naru~~~

Oh...iya Endingnya Saia bakalan sama Itachi-senpai*di peluk Itachi*

Gomenn halamannya dikit,coz lgi gak dpet inspirasi...

InsyaAllah di chap depan halamannya bkalan di bnyakin~!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Oui= oke/baiklah

Imouto= adik perempuan(dipanggil oleh kakak laki-laki)

Atashi= saya/aku

Hajimemashite watashi no namae wa= perkenalkan nama saya...

Ogenki desuka?= apa kabar?

Yorishiku= salam kenal

Hontou ni arigatoo/arigatoo gozaimasu= terimakasih banyak

Tadaima= aku pulang

Okaeri= selamat datang(saat pulang dari suatu tempat)

Okaasan= ibu

Otousan= ayah


	3. Chapter 3

_SEME 'n UKE_

(part 3)

Yak!Bertemu lagi dengan saia Aiko~~~*di tendang ke bulan*

Okay!kita langsung ke story ja deh~~~~

**Author:** Ai Chan Phantomhive

**Disclaimer:** Sudah saia bilang berapa kaliiiiiiiii,!kalo Naruto itu punya saia,tapi dilarang oleh akang Kishi...huuuuuu...huuuuu

**Warning: **Shounen Ai,itu artinya BoyxBoy, Don't like,...don't read,...don't Give me flame!*di gampar sama orang seantero jagad,di mutilasi!*

**Summary:** "GYAAAAAA!gue gak percaya kalo...kalo lo itu Imouto-nya si Naruto!" pekik Ino dan Ten-Ten tepat di wajah Aiko

**Genre: **Gaje, Abal,Romance,OOC...x)

**Rate:** T!sudah seharusnya begitu!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru,Itako,SasoDei

(Normal POV)

"GYAAAAAA!gue gak percaya kalo...kalo lo itu Imouto-nya si Naruto!" pekik Ino dan Ten-Ten tepat di wajah Aiko

"Unnn...Tapi memang itu kenyataannya Ino-san,Ten-Ten..." jawabnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna

"Tapi,kamu itu kulitnya putih kayak susu,trus warna matamu kan merah rubi bukan sapphiere!" sergah Ino cepat,..."Atau,jangan-jangan kamu bukan,...adik Naruto?"tanya Ten-Ten menuduh...

Sejenak kuperhatikan wajah Aiko,...gue ingin melihat ekspresinya,bukan apa-apa sih...tapi bagaimanapun juga gue ini pingin banget ngelihat di marah di tuduh seperti itu...dan dari sudut matanya,gue lihat sebutir kristal langka mengalir menuruni pipinya yang putih seperti salju itu. Jelas saja gue kaget bukan kepalang.

"Huuu...huuuu...ka...kalau aku bukan Imouto-nya Naru-niichan,trus aku ini apanya?" tanyanya sembari terisak-isak menahan agar tangisnya tak pecah

"A~aihhhh,...gomenn ne, atashi gak sengaja,sekali lagi gomenn nasai..." sesal Ino dan Ten-Ten kompak

Gue lihat Aiko hanya mengangguk lesu,tampaknya doi masih sakit hati gara-gara tadi,meski begitu dia tetap tersenyum walaupun setengah terpaksa~~

" Ee~~gak apa-apa kok,aku udah baikan...hehehe..."balas Aiko sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

(skip time)

AIKO POV—

Hhhh~kenapa gue sih yang disuruh manggil KM kelas XI-B sih...knapa gak orang lain aja, tapi gue gak bisa ngebantah perintah dari Tsunade baa-chan

" Aduhhh~~mana sih kelas XI-B,...X-G,X-H,X-I X-J,XI-A,...XI-B,... yak!ketemu!" seru gue sumringah

GREEEK—

Pintu kelas terbuka,semua pandangan kini tertuju pada seseorang yang membukakan pintu itu. Samar-samar terlihat siluet seorang gadis berdiri di balik pintu...

" Ojii-san~~~Ogenki desuka?" tanyaku pada Jiraiya sensei yang dari tadi sibuk mengajar

" HEI!SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU...eh,...Aiko!" jawab Jiraiya sensei setengah terkejut saat mengetahui kehadiranku yang mendadak

" Aku di suruh oleh Tsunade baa-chan, manggil KM kelas ini~~~,boleh kan?~~" pintaku manja

" ya sudah panggil saja!" balasnya watados

Itachi POV—

Mataku masih memandang lekat-lekat gadis yang berdiri di samping Jiraiya sensei,sejenak dia terlihat seperti Naruto,...tapi mana mungkin,Naruto itu kan cowok kasar,manis,dan menyebalkan!tapi,...gadis ini beda, dia begitu cantik dan anggun,padahal baru 5 menit yang lalu dia masuk ke kelas ini,tapi dia sudah berhasil membuatku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi...

" Kepada KM!di suruh datang ke ruang guru, SEKARANG!" suaranya yang 'manis,dan lembut' menggema di telingaku,membuatku semakin tertarik padanya...

" Aiko~chan,boleh saya bertanya?" tanya seseorang di samping gue yang tak lain adalah Sai Taro,cowok yang miskin ekspresi persis kayak Otouto gue...*Itachi di rajam Sasuke*

" Iya~~boleh saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis

" Apa,kau kembar dengan Naruto Uzumaki?" tanyanya to the point

" Ha'i!senpai bener!" jawabnya sumringah

'Jadi feeling gue bener mutlak 100% asli alami dari pemikiran gue'*di gaplok pake kardus* pikir gue

Gue ngerasa ada yang manggil nama gue dengan tidak sopan dan suaranya begitu familiar di telinga gue ''OI!KM BUDEG,SADAR,SADAR,SADAR!'' panggil Sai

"Ooooo...jadi senpai KM-nya?" tanyanya polos sambil mendekat kearahku

"Iya?lalu..." tanya gue sok _cool_ "Oh,iya...kenalkan nama saya Uchiha Itachi!aniki dari cowok miskin ekspresi tapi dia otouto kesayanganku,Uchiha Sasuke!" jelas gue panjang lebar

"ohhhh...jadi Itachi-senpai itu anikinya Sasuke-san?kalau begitu ikut denganku ke ruang guru!" ajaknya

Kami pun meminta izin kepada Jiraiya sensei dan melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang guru yang letaknya sangat jauh dari kelasku,dia tak bicara sepatah kata pun, namun hanya bersenandung kecil...

"Ano...Aiko-chan...dalam keluargamu,...kau...memiliki berapa saudara?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan

"Eh?Ah...itu...kalau aku hanya 2 bersaudara, Naze?" jawabnya dengan pertanyaan di akhir kata

"Ga...Cuma pengen tau aja!"

Akhirnya,kami sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan RUANG GURU. Dia mempersilakan ku untuk masuk ke ruangan laknat itu...

(skip time)

'HUUH!KENAPA BERJAM-JAM DI SINI HANYA DI SURUH JADI PANITIA ACARA HALLOWEN DOANK!' Rutukku dalam hati

"Ne~~Itachi-senpai ga' marah kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah puppy eyes no jutsu

"Yaaaa~~~~sebenarnya marah sih,tapi ga papa lah,kan sekalian bisa ngerjain Otouto gue!" balas gue sembari memalingkan muka berusaha menahan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi gue!

"U...un,...Itachi-senpai,bakalan dateng ke acara Hallowen nanti,kan?"tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Yup!trus kenapa?"

"E...enggak,coz aku kan selaku panitia juga!"

"Ooooooo..."jawabku dengan membeo ria

(skip time)

"Ne~~~Nii-chan,bentar lagi tanggal 31 Oktober,kan?"

"Oui,trus kenapa,Ai~chan?"

"Nii-chan ikut kan?"

"Pasti,donk!"

"Arigatoo,Nii-chan!"

Hari itu,tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata,sedang mengamati mereka berdua dari jauh. Dua pasang mata itu,tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik dari dua keturunan Uchiha,yakni Uchiha Sasuke dan anikinya Uchiha Itachi!

" Hei~~Sasuke,menurutmu bagaimana dengan Aiko?"

" Ha?"

" Itu!dia kan Imouto-nya,cowok yang lo suka?jadi bagaimana menurutmu?dia itu cocok ga dengan gue?"

"Hn...menurut gue lo cocok sih,daripada lo jadi bujang lapuk selamanya!"ledek gue

"Dasar Otouto kurang ajreg!"

"Hn?"

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan bejat itu,mereka pun pulang ke sarang masing-masing. (Note's:maksudnya,Sasuke kembali ke kediaman Namikaze,sedang Itachi kembali ke Uchiha Mansion)

**-KEDIAMAN KELUARGA NAMIKAZE(at. 0****6****:30 p.m)—**

AIKO POV—

Tak terasa sudah 3 hari,aku berada di Jepang,...karena sekitar 3,5 tahun aku berada di Amerika Serikat atau lebih tepatnya di Los Angeles untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Harvard Junior High School(SMP terelit di sana)...

Jujur saja aku lebih suka tinggal di Jepang,...yang notabene tempat kelahiran dan keluargaku di sini semua...dan selama aku tinggal di Los Angeles,...aku bekerja sebagai desainer yunior di sebuah perusahaan ternama di sana*pamer aje lu!*

Dan aku selalu memikirkan keadaan keluargaku, terutama Okaasan dan Oniichan ku yang tersayang,...soalnya Otousan selalu datang ke Amerika setiap bulan dan membawa kabar tentang Kaasan serta Niichan...

"AI…..CEPAT TURUUUUUNNNNNN,….!" perintah Niichan dari ruang makan dan aku hanya membalas dengan ucapan "Ya!" "HEII!TEME APA YANG KAU—…WOOOAAAAAAAA A!" teriak niichan kemudian " ada apa,ya?kok teriak gitu?" tanyaku heran

NORMAL POV—

" Nani yo,niichan?kok manggil aku…" hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir mungil Aiko karena dia terkejut mendapati sang Oniichan dengan hanya bertelanjang dada membawa sapu dan hendak memukul seseorang dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam "Eh?Ya…." balas sang oniichan cuek,sepertinya dia masih bernafsu untuk membuat orang dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam itu babak belur * di chidori Sasuke*

"—kok,niichan bawa-bawa sapu segala?" tanya Aiko lagi " Oh…ini…jelas buat ngehajar si 'TEME OON' INI!" kali ini oniichan menjawab dengan benar "Hn….Dobe kau tak perlu mengamuk seperti itu,toh kau juga tak apa-apa,bukan?" sembur Sasuke dan langsung mendapatkan Death Glare dari Naruto "HEH?KAU BILANG AKU TAK APA-APA?KAU TADI HAMPIR MEMPERKOSAKU BAKA!DAN SEKARANG KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN BALASANNYA!KEMARI KAU SASUKEEEEEEEEE!" amuk Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke…..sementara sang Imouto, yakni Aiko…..hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat adegan kejar-kejaran yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto…. "ckckckckckck…..orang sama-sama suka bilang aja!" gumam Aiko sambil geleng-geleng kepala –bukan kaki-

(skip time)

Setelah adegan kejar-kejaran layaknya film kartun 'TOM and JERRY' selesai, Naruto dan Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh mereka di sofa beludru yang ada di ruang santai keluarga…..nafas mereka terengah-engah,peluh menetes menuruni leher mereka yang kokoh dan mengalir ke dada mereka yang bidang dan porposional –tapi lebih bidang dada Sasuke!-… " Dobe,….hah..hah…kau membuatku jadi babak belur begini…..bagaimana nanti kalau aku bertemu dengan para fans-ku?" tanya Sasuke di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah….. " BODO!gue ga ngurusin, ini juga salah lo,…" balas Naruto acuh tak acuh…..

" Niichan harus obati luka Sasuke-san!" semprot Aiko dengan membawa kotak P3K " Ha?Demo,Ai~~~" rajuk Naruto " Tak ada tapi!aku mau kerumah Itachi senpai dulu,….mau ngurusin acara festive Hallowen nanti,…Ja!" ucap Aiko santai sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang Oniichan dengan 'makhluk buas' di sampingnya… _'Yes!akhirnya kesempatan gue buat berduaan dengan Naruto datang juga!'_batin Sasuke girang " Lo knapa,Sas?obatnya abis,ya?" Tanya Naruto yang cengok karena melihat Sasuke tertawa sendiri "Hn?Ie' !" balas Sasuke singkat

_A few minutes later…_

"Yak!akhirnya selesai juga ngobatin luka lo Teme!hehehe,….gue pinter,kan?" oceh Naruto dengan bangga, sementara Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan 'lain'….

BUAGHH—

Sebuah batu mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Sasuke dan sontak itu membuat Sasuke kaget dan hampir mengamuk,tapi begitu dia liat kertas yang nempel bak perangko di batu itu,dia menghentikan niatnya…..

' _OIIIII!Sasuke lo jangan macem-macem dengan Naruto! Ni pik ratingnya T!ngerti lo? Kalo lo macem-macem…gue gorok leher lo,PAHAM? Tertanda author paling gendeng '_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati "Ck….kuso~~!" gumamnya ….. tapi bukan Sasuke namanya,kalo dia nyerah gitu aja buat ngedapetin Naruto… dengan menghiraukan ancaman sadis dari author sarap,dia mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto….. " YAYYYYY~~~~~gue juga bisa ngobatin luka si Teme!" ujar Naruto dengan bangga dan di pun menoleh ke Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba—

Bibir mungil Naruto sudah dikunci oleh bibir pucat Sasuke,….jelas saja Naruto kaget dan berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari Sasuke tapi apa daya tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih besar dari yang Naruto kira… ciuman itu mula-mula lembut tapi semakin lama semakin panas dan Sasuke mulai menuntut lebih pada Naruto…perlahan namun pasti Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto spontan Naruto pun membuka bibirnya dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Sasuke,…. Dengan gesit dia memasukkan lidahnya yang terlatih ke dalam mulut Naruto, mengabsen deretan gigi Naruto,menyapu langit-langit mulut Naruto yang lembap dan manis dan yang terakhir dia menautkan lidah Naruto dengan lidahnya mengajaknya untuk perang lidah " Ahnn~~ah~~Sasu…ke~~!" desah Naruto di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka,…. Perang lidah di menangkan oleh Sasuke yang bermain lebih dominan…. Mereka pun melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil udara segar karena paru-paru mereka terasa kering….

" Hah…hah…ha…kau mau membunuhku,ya?dasar Teme no Baka!" umpat Naruto

" Tidak!"jawab Sasuke

" Kalo gitu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku seperti tadi,hah?" seru Naruto frustasi

" Gue memang nyium lo karena gue cinta sama elo!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah

" Eh?Nani?Kau….." ucap Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan

" Ya!Aishiteru yo Naruto!" balas Sasuke namun kali ini lebih pelan dan terkesan memberikan penekanan agar Naruto mengerti….

" A….ano…..Un…err….kau serius Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

" Ya!aku belum pernah seserius ini!" balasnya

" Sebenarnya gue juga suka sama elo tapi…..gue malu buat bilangnya…." ucap Naruto malu-malu

" Jadi lo mau nerima gue?padahal gue piker lo bakalan nolak gue mentah -mentah!" ledek Sasuke

" Ee~~gue mau nerima lo,asal lo nggak nyium gue secara mendadak kayak tadi!"

"Oke!"…

Sasuke kemudian mencium Naruto dengan lembut, dan mereka menikmati ciuman itu, tangan kecil Naruto melingkar dengan manis di leher kokoh Sasuke sementara itu tangan Sasuke yang besar melingkar dengan kuat di pinggang mungil nan ramping milik Naruto,….. hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk Sasuke dan Naruto,….dan malam ini adalah malam milik mereka berdua…

TBC—

Jiah, knapa ni pik jadi ancur gini,ya? Apalagi ada adegan kissu-nya * Orang lo ndiri yang bikin!PLAK* ^/^

Aghhhh!udah deh,mau ancur kek,…yang penting ni pik bakalan saiia publish-in *siap-siap buat ke warnet* Ocleee?

Yak!tungguin aja chappi depan,ya? -ngacir-

Saiia tunggu review dari minna-sama…..

Ciaoooo~~~

RnR! :3


	4. Chapter 4

_SEME 'n UKE_

(part 4)

Haiii~~~~Un…..hari ini saya selaku Author yang doyan banget sama review dari minna-sama sedang flu -Hoacihhhhh-

So, kalian jangan dekat-dekat saya…. *Siapa juga yang mau deket-deket ama lo?*

Gomenn nee~~kalo update-nya lama….

Cause, gimana ya~~ setiap saya mau ngedit ff dan mempublikasikannya selalu ada tulisan '_Sorry an error in system volume , it's difficult to response your request_

_Please click this link '_' jadinya susah banget buat ngedit chappi ke-3 and 4,… tapi ntar kalo udah bisa saya janji bakalan langsung di publish…..

Udah deh~~dari pada saya jadi cuap-cuap ga jelas, mending kita langsung ke story aja…..

Oke, cekidot~!

**Author:** Ai Chan Phantomhive

**Disclaimer:** Sudahlah keterangan Gaje dari saya selaku Author plus yang ngaku-ngaku Imouto-nya Naruto, ga perlu dijelasin lagi…. Toh, apapun yang akan saya ungkapin di dalam pik ini tetaplah GAJE~~!

**Warning: **Shounen Ai, BoyxBoy, Don't like,...don't read,...don't Give me flame!*di gampar bolak-balik!*PLAKK

**Summary:** "EH?L….lo….sekarang pacaran sama ketua dari genk Taka itu?" tereak Gaara dan Kiba histeris –malah lebih histeris dari ngeliat orang yang dimutilasi-

**Genre: **Gaje, Abal,Romance,OOC...100% ancurrrr

**Rate:** T! –yang ratingnya M,…err— gimana, ya~~~mungkin laen kali- O.o (-_-")

**Pairing:** SasuNaru,Itako,SasoDei,..dan yang laennya…..

**KHS at. ****06.30 a.m**

"Sasu~~ apa tak sebaiknya kita jalan berjauhan saja?" ucap Naruto, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan 'Hn' dari Sasuke,….. "Hei!Sasuke, kau jangan hanya menjawab dengan kata yang paling aku benci darimu itu, kau paham?" teriak Naruto frustasi "Dobe-chan, biar saja mereka tahu kalau kita sudah jadian.." jawab Sasuke enteng "Are?Apa kau sudah gila?bisa jatuh reputasiku tahu, dasar Baka!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah "Kau lebih mementingkan reputasi atau aku, pacarmu?" ucap Sasuke, dan kali ini Naruto terdiam, dia kembali mencerna kata-kata dari kekasihnya itu baik-baik *maklum Naruto kan lemot banget*…

"Iya, gue lebih mentingin lo, tapi….." ujar Naruto "Ha?tapi apa?.."tanya Sasuke "Tapi, gue udah bikin ikrar… kalo gue ga akan jatuh cinta sama elo! tapi nyatanya, gue malah jatuh cinta sama elo dan kemaren kita baru aja jadian…." jawab Naruto "Ya~itu ga apa-apa, kan?toh kamu kan manusia, dan punya hak untuk mencintai dan dicintai….pepatah aja bilang '_cinta itu tak mengenal gender' _"ucap Sasuke cuek "Ukh, kali ini kuturuti perkataanmu, Baka!" ucap Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya 1cm,….

Mereka berjalan menuju barisan loker di sekolah, dan berbagai macam pandangan selalu menyertai mereka,…. "Sas, gue bilang juga apa!kita jadi diliatin anak-anak seantero sekolah, tahu!" bisik Naruto "Biarin aja, Dobe…. toh mereka juga ga ganggu kamu, kan?" balas Sasuke santai "Demo~~…."

"Biarkan, Naruto!" ucap Sasuke,…..

Saat sampai dibarisan loker sepatu, Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan tepat dibibir Naruto yang ranum, hal ini spontan menarik pandangan anak-anak yang berada disana, termasuk dua sohib Naruto,.. siapa lagi kalo bukan Kiba dan Gaara. Mereka serasa mau mati berdiri ketika melihat adegan _kissu_ yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu,…

"Are?mereka berdua,…" ucap Kiba tak percaya

"Ciuman~~?" sambung Gaara yang sangat _shock_ melihat adegan tadi

(skip time)

"EH?L….lo….sekarang pacaran sama ketua dari genk Taka itu?" tereak Gaara dan Kiba histeris –malah lebih histeris dari ngeliat orang yang dimutilasi-

"Yo'a!emang kenapa?ada masalah, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan muka yang 'watados'

"Ga knapa-knapa, sih… tapi lo kan bilang sendiri, kalo elo ga akan pernah jatuh cinta sama Sasuke, kan?" tambah Neji yang sedari tadi hanya diam sejuta bahasa

"Iya juga, tapi mau gimana lagi, gue udah kepincut ama tu orang, toh pepatah aja bilang '_Dari Benci bisa jadi Cinta, dan Dari Cinta bisa jadi Benci_ ', jadi wajar kan gue pacaran sama dia?" balas Naruto

"Iya, wajar kok, tapi gimana dengan janji lo?" tanya Gaara

"Gue ga peduli lagi, dan tak ada kata 'tapi' , ngerti?" ucap Naruto….

"Nar, memang sih keputusan lo buat pacaran dengan si 'pantat ayam' itu wajar, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Imouto-mu?apa dia ga kaget?" ucap Shikamaru sok menasehati

"Betul tuh betul, gimana perasaan Imouto lo kalo seandainya dia tahu, lo itu pacaran dengan Sasuke?apa dia bisa terima?" Kiba dan Gaara pun ikut-ikutan nimbrung

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Aiko yang sedari tadi merasa namanya disebut-sebut pun mulai memasang telinganya dengan baik dan benar *maksudnya mendengarkan dengan seksama, jadi jangan salah tafsir* #katawa Gaje

'Kayaknya mereka ngomongin gue deh, tapi kenapa nama Sasuke-san dibawa-bawa juga,…. atau jangan-jangan,…' pikir Aiko

Dan tak lama kemudian—

"WHAT THE HELL?OGAH GUE KAGAK MAUUUUUUUU~~~~!" tereak Naruto histeris dengan toa suuuuupeeeeeerrr guueeeeedeee yang berada ditangannya *sejak kapan tuh toa nempel di situ?*PLAKKK

"Tapi Naruto, ini jalan yang paling baik…!" bujuk Gaara dengan 'lembut'

"Kalo gue bilang nggak ya nggak, ngerti lo?" bentak Naruto

"Daripada Imouto lo mati berdiri!" tanya Kiba

'Hee?gue mati berdiri? emank kenapa?gue dibunuh gitu?gue kan gak punya dosa~~' batin Aiko #kagak punya dosa pale-lu, dosa lo itu segede gaban tau!#PLAKK

Dengan wajah plus tampang yang ancuuur berantakan *?*, Naruto pun memikirkan nasib Imouto-nya tersayang, tapi takdir berkata lain, Aiko yang dari tadi ga ngerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto and the genk, akhirnya berjalan menghampiri bangku tempat sang Oniichan berada…..

"Ohayou Niichan~~nee pada ngapain?kok keliatannya serius gitu?" tanya Aiko

"Ohayou juga Ai-chan,… ini kami semua ingin meminta pendapat darimu, boleh kan?" tanya semuanya kompak kecuali Naruto *Yeeee~~~pada mau konsultasi ke saya*

"Un…boleh, memangnya ada apa?" Aiko balik tanya

"Begini, menurutmu….tidak apa-apa kalo Naruto berpacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Neji

"Emmtt…. gimana ya, kalo aku pribadi sih, gak apa-apa, asalkan niichan bahagia~~ " jawab Aiko sambil tersenyum

Dan sebuah ekspresi yang tak terduga muncul dari Naruto dan yang lain…

Pertama, Naruto = kelihatan gembiraaaa bukan main

Kedua, Neji and friends= membatu perlahan-lahan *dibakar hidup-hidup*

GUBRAKKK—

"Are?kalian kenapa?" tanya Aiko dengan wajah innocent..

"Apa kita gak salah denger?kamu merestui hubungan mereka, Ai-san?" kali ini Shikamaru yang paliiiiing males ngomong balik nanya

"He'eh!memangnya kenapa?apa salah kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai, meskipun awalnya mereka itu adalah rival abadi?"

"Ga salah sih, tapi….." sergah Neji dengan hati yang dongkol *bukan ke saya, lho!*tapi Naru niichan* #ditabok#

"Buktinya Shikamaru pacaran dengan Kiba, dan kau Neji …kau pacaran dengan Gaara….jadi bla…bla…bla…bla….bla….bla….bla…bla…bla….." ujar Aiko menceramahi mereka semua

Dan semuanya hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan pasrah dan ikhlas (?)

(skip time)

Kali ini kita bisa menemukan dua saudara Namikaze yang tersayang ini sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang telah sepi dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan …*kayak di luar angkasa, ya?*

Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mengikuti mereka dari belakang, orang itu siapa lagi kalo bukan si 'Pantat Ayam' Uchiha Sasuke….

"Ai….?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"Nee~~"

"Arigatoo!"

"For what?" Aiko balik nanya

"Untuk di kantin tadi.. makasih ya udah belain niichan!"

"Ya!ga perlu gitu kali niichan !udah seharusnya…kok aku belain niichan~~~" kata Aiko

"Sankyu na~~"

"Every time, niichan!"

Tiba-tiba kedua belah mata Naruto ditutupi oleh tangan pucat milik Sasuke, kontan saja hal ini membuat Naruto berteriak minta tolong…

"WAAAA~~~~SIAPA INI?TOLONGGGG!TO…" jerit Naruto berulang-ulang.

"_Calm down,…..please be calm down _Naruto_…_" ucap Sasuke

"_Who are you? Are you _Sasuke_?_" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang masih ditutup

"_Yeah…. It's me,…. _Sasuke_,…._"

"_I'm luck you are here, _Sasuke_!_" ucap Sasuke

"Hey,…. Hey….. heyyy….. _Please both of you, can you stop to act like that? It's very disgusting, you know? _" cerca Aiko melihat kemesraan mereka berdua

"Kau iri, kan Aiko? Itu karena kau belum punya pacar~~~" ledek Sasuke

"Aishhh! Tak bisakah kau diam untuk sementara Sasukebe?" semprot Naruto dengan mata yangmasih ditutupi oleh Sasuke.

"Okay, Naruto!" balas Sasuke dongkol.

(Skip time)

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto dan Sasuke bercakap-cakap ria, sedangkan Aiko dibiarkan menjadi kambing congek bagi mereka. Sementara itu pandangan mata Aiko tak pernah lepas dari Naruto sang Oniichan tersayang.

'Senangnya melihat Niichan selalu tersenyum seperti ini. Seandainya aku punya kekasih yang bisa membuatku tersenyum dan kesal secara bersamaan.' Batin Aiko sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Terlihat awan hitam mulai berarak dari arah timur laut ke barat daya, tepatnya kearah kediaman Kiba.

"Niichan, sepertinya hari ini akan hujan deras…." Ucap Aiko

"Aku rasa begitu, Ai….." timpal Naruto yang masih dirangkul Sasuke.

"Hah~~,…. Dari tadi kalian asyik mesra-mesraan, sedangkan aku dibiarkan jadi kambing congek!" ucap Aiko akhirnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya bersamaan, menatap Aiko dengan tatapan bersalah. Sedangkan Aiko tetap berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan menunduk kebawah seolah ada yang lebih menarik di sana.

"Ai….. " ucap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ng?"

"Maaf ya kalau kami berdua,…mengacuhkanmu…." Ujar Naruto.

Aiko menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan lalu berkata"Tak apa niichan…..aku hanya bicara kok, bukan berarti aku tak mengizinkan kalian untuk bermesraan. Tapi aku juga ingin memiliki pacar yang bisa membuatku senang dan kesal dalam waktu yang bersamaan, seperti Sasuke-san…"

"Ai… Hountou ni Arigatoo Gozaimashita….. kau telah memujiku, padahal tadi aku sudah mengejekmu…" ucap Sasuke tersipu dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Ee~~ tak apa kok Sasuke-san….aku paham,…." Balas Aiko

"Ah! Niichan, aku duluan ya!" sambung Aiko kemudian sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang pastinya pada cengok gitu. *kekekekekekeke…..#evillaugh.

**Aiko POV—**

Aku terus berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih berdiri membatu dibelakangku. Aku berlari seperti ini karena aku lupa kalau ada tugas penting yang diberikan oleh guruku sebelum aku pindah sekolah ke Jepang.

"Damn! Kok gue lupa kalo ada tugas yang harus di serahkan ke Mrs. Cane sebelum musim panas? _Oh Shit_!" ucapku sambil terus mempercepat langkah kakiku.

Jujur saja, aku benar-benar lupa soal tugas itu. Apalagi sebelum Mrs. Cane memberikan tugas sialan itu, pikiranku sudah terisi oleh beribu rencana yang akan kulakukan saat aku sudah bersekolah di sini. Dan saat memasuki akhir dari musim semi, aku baru ingat akan tugas sial itu. Oh, ya tugas sial yang disuruh oleh Mrs. Cane adalah membuat karangan cerita yang berhubungan dengan musim semi. Banyaknya sekitar 50 halaman! Latarnya harus di benua Asia atau Eropa.

Dengan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk, aku berbelok ke arah kanan di persimpangan jalan.

**-KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE at 18.00 PM—**

**Normal POV—**

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah yang tampak sepi itu, kepalanya di longokkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari-cari keberadaan Imouto kesayangannya itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Imouto-nya itu dimanapun. Dengan perasaan yang gelisah, Naruto akhirnya masuk tanpa melepas alas kakinya lalu duduk di sofa merah marun yang berada di bagian dalam rumah.

"Hei, Dobe! Lepaskan dulu sepatumu, baru kau masuk ke dalam!" cerca Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil melepas sepatu kets-nya.

"BODO AMAT!" seru Naruto dari dalam rumah. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, begitulah sikap Naruto bila tidak menemukan Imouto tersayangnya.

Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah tangga. Naruto memasang pendengarannya lebih tajam. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, dia takut kalau orang yang menuruni anak tangga itu adalah seorang perampok yang habis memperkosa Imouto-nya. Susah payah ia meneguk ludah dan bersiap untuk memukul orang itu. Tangan kirinya menggapai-gapai saklar lampu berusaha untuk menyalakannya. Saat tangannya berhasil meraih saklar lampu (yang jelas lampunya belom dinyalain), dia memukul keras bagian kepala orang itu sampai terjatuh. Kemudian terdengar erangan dari orang yang dipukul Naruto. Saat lampu sudah dinyalakan, Naruto terkejut mendapati Aiko terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut akibat pukulan Naruto.

"Ai…kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jelas-jelas kepalaku tadi habis dipukul, sakit tau! Terus siapa yang mukul kepalaku? HAH? JAWAB?" jawab Aiko dengan nada tinggi.

"A…aku yang memukul kepalamu, Ai….. habis niichan kira itu rampok yang habis memperkosa kamu…jadinya niichan pukul deh….Hehehehehe…..Gomen.." jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan ga jelas.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! ONIIIICHAAAAANNN! KAU KIRA AKU RAMPOK? TERUS KAU KIRA AKU HABIS DIPERKOSA? PLEASE, NIICHAN~~~ JANGAN MIKIR YANG ENGGAK-ENGGAK DEH! AKU GAK AKAN SEBODOH ITU, SAMPAI ORANG LAIN BISA MENYENTUH TUBUHKU SEENAKNYA!" seru Aiko tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Orang diteriaki hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Oi! Pada kenapa sih lo pada? Berisik amat….." ucap Sasuke asal dan mendapat sambutan dari sepatu kets Naruto yang mendarat dengan tepat dan tragis *?* di kepala 'ayam' Sasuke. 'Cih…..kalo dia bukan Uke kesayangan gue,…udah lama tuh anak gue jadiin sup Yaoi!' umpat Sasuke sambil memegangi kepala 'ayam'nya.

(Author: Sas, emang ada ya….sup Yaoi? Perasaan gue baru denger tuh… Sasuke: Hn….ya ada! Soalnya orang yang tampangnya Uke itu kan cuma si Naruto… Author: terus resepnya apaan?...Sasuke: bener mau tahu?...Author: ho'oh…..kasih tahu donk, Sas….Sasuke: resepnya sih kayak bikin sup biasa, cuma yang ngebedainnya kalo sup biasa ga pake acara cium-ciuman and nggerepe-grepe-an…kekekekekeke…Author: GUBRAKKK—)

(skip time)

**Sasuke POV—**

Aku terus memperhatikan cowok yang mulai menghangatkan hatiku sejak dua hari yang lalu itu dalam diam. Kulihat dia tengah duduk dengan semangkuk penuh _popcorn_ rasa _barbeque_. Disamping Naruto juga ikut duduk Imouto kesayangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aiko Namikaze.

Selagi mereka tengah sibuk menonton, aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami bertiga. Aku sengaja memasak pasta kerang saus cream, karena Naruto belum pernah mencobanya. Kalau Aiko sih sudah pasti sering, secara dia kan tiga tahun tinggal di Amerika.

"Aku ingin lihat ekspresinya….ba…"ucapanku langsung berhenti begitu menyadari seseorang tengah memelukku dari belakang. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya menyapu tengkukku dengan mesra, pinggang kekar namun ramping menempel di pinggangku. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak tanpa irama, memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhku dengan cepat, kepalaku serasa mau meledak saat itu juga. Dengan sekali gerakan, posisi kami berubah. Sekarang ini posisi kami berdua berhadap-hadapan, mata onyx-ku yang hitam kelam memandang mata saphiere-nya yang jernih bagai laut luas. Pipi tannya bersemu merah, membuatnya tampak lucu di mataku.

Naruto tengah memandangiku, dia melihatku dari atas sampai bawah. Terus memperhatikanku dengan seksama, layaknya aku ini sebuah boneka yang akan dibeli olehnya. Kulihat bibirnya yang mungil menarik sebuah garis tipis yang melengkung ke atas. Matanya yang biru saphiere tetap memandangku dalam, lalu kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibir pucatku lembut dan kemudian ia melepaskannya. Aku hanya membelalakkan mataku dan menatapnya heran, tapi dia masih tersenyum manis.

Akhirnya dia mengucapkan satu kata sambil tertunduk dalam… "Gomenne…."

"Hn?" tanyaku heran.

"Maaf, karena tadi aku telah melemparmu dengan sepatu kets-ku dan menyentakmu, juga untuk hal yang barusan aku lakukan…Jadi…aku minta maaf….." ucap Naruto sambil memegangi bibir pink-nya.

Aku terkekeh pelan, tak kusangka Naruto yang keras kepala dan tak mau meminta maaf duluan bisa sepolos dan selugu ini. Apalagi dia yang meminta maaf duluan kepadaku. Lalu kubelai lembut rambut kuningnya, dan mencium dahinya. Lama—

"Sudahlah, tak apa…lebih baik kau ke sana, temani Aiko…aku sedang masak pasta, nanti kalau udah jadi aku bawakan ke sana…." Ucapku lembut, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang keluarga. Dan kini aku kembali berkutat dengan acara masak-memasakku yang sempat tertunda setengah jam, karena mengobrol dengan Naruto (untungnya tuh kompor gue matiin pas ngobrol sama Naruto….)

(Skip Time)

**Normal POV—**

"Naru, Ai….. makan malam sudah siap…cepat kemari" perintah Sasuke sambil menata piring di meja makan.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke langsung datang menghampiri kkasih tercintanya dan duduk disisi kanan dari meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu, matanya mengamati vas bunga yang diisi oleh bunga mawar dengan warna _peach_ yang menjadi hiasan satu-satunya dimeja makan dengan seprei meja warna putih itu.

"Ng…..Sasu, maaf…." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn? Kenapa kau minta maaf…"

"Ya….karena kau telah memasak untuk kami berdua, padahal Aiko juga bisa memasak….." balas Naruto.

"Haha…..tak apa, lagipula aku hanya tinggal sementara di rumahmu, dan itu sama dengan menumpang, jadi ini sebagai balas budiku pada keluargamu….."

"Arigatoo, Sasu Teme…."

"Naru, Aiko kemana? Kenapa dia belum sampai di meja makan?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Entahlah…." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Tak lama, orang yang dibicarakan muncul. Aiko datang dengan mengenakan baju piyama tanpa lengan berwarna biru laut, dan celana pendek berbahan katun yang senada dengan piyamanya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang bergelombang dikucir dua, membuatnya terlihat mirip dengan anak-anak.

"Ng….Sasu-san, makan malam hari ini pasta saus _cream_, ya?" Tanya Aiko dengan berdiri di samping meja makan.

"Hoo…kamu tau toh, Ai?"

"Ya! Kan aku pernah memasaknya, dan bukan cuma pasta ini saja yang pernah aku masak…" jawab Aiko sambil menggeser kursi dan duduk tenang.

"Pasta apa saja yang penah kau masak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hampir semua pasta, aku pernah masak…."

"Waaaa~~~ Imouto-ku hebat! Kaku pantas jadi koki Ai-chan…..Hehe.." timpal Naruto seraya menyuapkan satu sendok penuh pasta kedalam mulutnya.

"Hahaha…..Sankyu na, Niichan…." Balas Aiko tersenyum simpul namun penuh arti.

Dan malam ini akan mereka bertiga habiskan dengan tawa dan senyum hangat sebelum menyapa hari esok. Lalu akan ada kejutan apalagi yang menunggu dua pasangan Uchimaki kita besok?

Lebih baik kalian terus baca fict Gaje ini, yo~~~~

**To Be Continued….**

**OMAKE**:

Ai : Hmmmm….aku seneng dengan kelanjutan cerita gaje ini…..

Sasu : Hn?

Naru : Haha…..Imouto gue dilawan!

Kang Kishi : Ckckckckck….Kenapa komik ane dijadiin bahan untuk buat cerita yang kagak bener kayak gini, ya? Ancuur hidup ane… *geleng-geleng frustasi*

Itachi : Hhhhhh~~~ yang penting ntar gue sama Ai-chan bakal jadian…

Kang Kishi : APE LO KATEE? KOK FICT YANG KAYAK GINI BANYAK PEMINATNYE? SEDANG FILM NARUTO YANG ASLI, KURANG PEMINATNYE! *tereak pake toa*

Ai : Ya jelas, orang tuh film sering di ulang sih,…..

Naru : Ho'oh (angguk-angguk)

Sasu : *manggut-manggut*

Kang Kishi : ANE KAGAK TERIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *njitak Aiko* *di tendang Itachi*

Sasu&Naru : Udah deh, yang penting kita harapkan review dari minna-sama!*nunduk dalem-dalem*

So, kita ngarepin review dari minna-sama, Don't Flame Please….

RnR


End file.
